In many applications, and in particular the medical and dental professions, it is often necessary to apply a small amount of material with an applicator. Often, a dedicated applicator must be associated with the material to be applied. This is a result of the characteristics of the material to be applied or the desire and need to apply the material or a medicament to a single patient and then discarding the remainder to prevent the possibility of cross contamination between multiple patients. Presently in the medical profession, it is common to use a bulk container containing a medicament in combination with a multitude of disposable applicators such as brushes, spatulas, or cotton swabs. While in these applications the applicator is disposed of after each use, the possibility exists for the bulk container to become contaminated and therefore unusable, or if undetected, posing a health risk. Often it is difficult to determine whether or not a bulk container has become contaminated. Additionally, in many instances it is difficult to determine whether an applicator has been used and therefore contaminated. Often, applicators have been purchased and stored separately from the medicament or material to be applied. For example, a single use applicator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,803 entitled "Disposable Dental Brush" issuing to Discko on Mar. 26, 1991, which is herein incorporated by reference. Therein disclosed is a disposable dental brush for applying various dental materials having an elongated handle with a tuft of bristles at one end. Additionally, various trays for holding and assisting in the dispensing of materials and medicaments are known. One such tray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,297 entitled "Dental Bond Liquid and Sealant Tray" issuing to Discko on Apr. 21, 1992. Therein disclosed is a dental tray having depressions therein for holding a bottle of dental material and a plurality of distinctive shaped wells used for mixing. The common practice of dispensing a bulk material or medicament onto a tray that is supplied separately and in bulk and mixed with an applicator that is supplied separately and in bulk is often difficult and confusing. Often upon opening a bulk container, it requires some time to locate a tray as well as an applicator. Often one of the components necessary is missing or not readily available. Therefore, the procedure, once started, cannot be completed immediately. This is particularly disadvantageous in the application of materials or medicaments that require a specified amount of time in order to be effective. For example, this is true with materials or medicaments that are light sensitive or that have begun a chemical reaction that once started, cannot be stopped. One such system that has contributed to the ease of use in applying a medicament is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,415 entitled "Dental Bleach System Having Separately Compartmented Fumed Silica and Hydrogen Peroxide and Method of Using" issuing to Haynee on Aug. 31, 1993. Therein disclosed is a supply of fumed silica provided in a mixing chamber and a supply of hydrogen peroxide solution provided in an ampule packaged together with a spatula for mixing and applying the medicament after mixing to a dental surface. While the invention disclosed in this patent contributes to the easy use of medicaments, it constitutes a relatively large packaging system that is often difficult to open and use. Therefore, there is a need for a different packaging concept that will be easier to open and use, less costly to manufacture with less wasted material and provide easy handling.